Chairo (Higuel)
by maxwellyeric
Summary: Esta historia contiene mucho fluff, realmente no va de chairos.
1. 1

Ahí estaba el joven de rasgos asiáticos. Sentado en la parada de autobuses, ya no había rastros de sol en el horizonte y los rascacielos adquirían una figura imponente por sobre todo lo demás.

De su boca se desprendió el vaho trás un suspiro. El clima seguía igual que hace un par de noches y eso no hacía más que ponerle de mal humor. Frotó sus propias manos en busca de algo de calor.

Había alguien sentado junto a él. Un joven con el volumen de los audífonos demasiado alto como para que lograse escuchar sin acercarse a penas. De hecho, ese sonido era lo único que ocupaba aquél espacio. La melodía se hizo más audible conforme el segundero avanzaba y un fragmento de la canción entró taladrando su conciencia.

Esa canción. Sí, la canción se le hizo familiar.

No sólo familiar, era un recuerdo vívido, y al parecer ahora también el constante recordatorio de su desdicha... la conocía tanto como que su compositor era el mismo Rivera.

Maldijo por lo bajo aquella lista de Spotify y se sostuvo con fastidio el puente de la nariz.

Y supuso que era normal. Miguel lidiaba con ello seguido, que un autógrafo, que un abrazo era algo así como una celebridad ¿No?

Sintió frío en su pecho al recordar la última vez que lo vio.

El joven a su lado se levantó de repente y subió al autobús de turno. Pero Hiro se quedó en su sitio. Él realmente no estaba esperando a nadie.

Al contrario; alguien lo estaba esperando a él y a sus estúpidos ojos rasgados en el lugar que se decía su casa. Pero no quería confrontar el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada en un encantador pero peligroso gesto del mexicano al volver.

Pensó que ni pasando por una boca de metro sentiría tanto vértigo como lo sentía en ese instante. Huyendo del compromiso.

Sentía estar demasiado enajenado en su mundo como para asumir algo con tanto peso como lo era aquello.

Entonces. ¿Por qué estaba volviendo? ¿Por qué corría de vuelta con el pelo oscilante por el viento? ¿Por qué sentía su corazón latir al ritmo de cierta melodía en su cabeza? ¿Por qué pensaba en su próximo monólogo para él?.

Y se encontraba de nuevo ahí. Sintiéndose valiente y cobarde; intimidado, impaciente, necesitado y tonto...

La puerta estaba semiabierta y entró a tropezones por el umbral. Dante, que se encontraba recostado en la alfombra gruñó al ver de quién se trataba; al escucharlo, Miguel volvió la vista rápidamente.

Para ser sinceros, no esperaba verle justo ahí, abrigado y con el llavero en la mano. Probablemente también estaba apunto de salir a buscarle y eso le oprimió a Hiro el corazón. El arrebol en sus mejillas lo delataban.

Miguel sonrío un poco y llamo a su nombre. Entonces pensó, pensó en lo sobrevaloradas que estaban todas y cada una de las apologías convencionales. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos de forma un poco brusca y necesitada para compartir con él un suspiro del corazón.

Había veces en que sus extravagantes inventos lo hacían sentirse inferior a Hiro intelectualmente. Sin embargo, él era más sabio en asuntos del corazón, por eso, era quien se encontraba sosteniendo a Hiro cada que estaba a punto de azotar contra el vacío; por la otra parte, el mayor trataba de llevarle el ritmo a esa criatura hambrienta de cariño que habitaba dentro del las costillas de Miguel.

De ahí su miedo a dar un paso en falso y terminar herido por jugarle al vergas.

—Perdóname, fui demasiado rápido y fue muy egoísta por mi parte haberlo soltado así nada más. —empezó Miguel con un picor en los ojos—. Sé que no estás pensando en algo tan serio en este momento, pero te prometo que puedo...

—No, no, no. Está bien. —lo silenció con un dedo sobre sus labios. —Yo igual tengo algo de culpa —dijo quedito, acariciando el rostro del menor y tirando ligeramente de su mejilla. —También lo siento...

Compartieron un largo abrazo hasta que el hoyuelo en la mejilla de Miguel se ocultó de repente y él habló con voz ronca.

—Ay, no... —negó con frustración.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hiro.

—Te olvidaste de llevar un suéter otra vez. Estuviste afuera por horas. Te me vas a enfermar.

El chico soltó aire y negó divertido, atrayendo a Miguel más fuerte contra su pecho.


	2. Chairo

Aquello había sido repentino, el día anterior Baymax había pronosticado una helada titánica que sumergiría a la ciudad. Recomendó quedarse en casa hasta que el termómetro ascendiera un poco, ponerse los suéteres que le había tejido su tía y también que no los dejaría salir por el bien de su salud.

Hiro supo entonces que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para Miguel, en cualquier momento le pediría adornar su recinto con el tan añorado árbol de navidad, justo en el rincón de la casa donde habían montado con tanto trabajo su altar de muertos, poco más de un mes atrás; de hecho, aún se podía percibir en el ambiente un rastro de perfume de cempasúchil, que solía causarle hormigueo en el pecho.

Y así fue. Miguel guardó la guitarra en la habitación y ambos se encargaron de decorar las paredes de la casa con suficientes luces.

Sinceramente a Hiro le daba más bien igual el festejar o no la navidad.

Sólo hacía aquello para ver feliz a su novio. Sin embargo, Miguel sabía que se divertía en secreto, detrás de su fría máscara de porcelana blanca con la que aparentaba madurez y ligero rechazo al sincretismo hispano.

Tras terminar, el moreno miró con satisfacción el lugar cálido y colorido. Inhaló profundo y soltó "Huele a hogar"; Hiro rió con sorna y contestó "Huele a capitalismo y globalización". Ambos rodaron los ojos con fastidio fingido antes de salir juntos, como complices de un robo, fuera de su cálida estancia... A escondidas de Baymax.

Las botas ambos se enterraron en la nieve causando un leve crujido. Con el aire helado azotándole en la cara, el moreno se plantó a observar el panorama con una amplia y juguetona sonrisa.

—De donde yo vengo no nieva de esta forma.

—¿Ah, no?

—No nieva para nada —dijo emocionado, levantando con ambas manos la nieve del suelo por encima de su cabeza. —Nunca me imaginé que fuera así.

Volteó a ver a Miguel, los copos adornaban su desordenado cabello dándole un tono blancuzco y haciéndole ver sumamente encantador.

Se sonrojó un poco y se ajustó la cremallera hasta el cuello, porque parecía que caía hielo del cielo. El menor lo imitó y siguieron andando.

—¿Baymax?

—Ajá, Baymax es el mejor modelo para hacer un hombre de nieve.

—Bueno, Baymax nos matará sí ve que intentamos hacer un hombre de nieve.

Pero no fue suficiente como para arrepentirse de salir de casa con el clima que hacía. La neblina casi no los dejaba verse las caras y al final no hicieron más que estupideces sin sentido en la tierra desnivelada.

Pasaron un rato lanzándose porciones de nieve entre ellos, hasta que a hiro se le torció el tobillo y Miguel lo llevó cargando con trabajo sobre su espalda, de regreso a casa. Hiro recriminaba que era culpa del contrario el haberse lesionado y el Migue se autoproclamaba victorioso de su encuentro.

El ambiente se sentía tibio gracias a la calefacción (cortesía de Baymax), y ahora Hiro tenía el pie vendado de forma aleatoria por Miguel, que también le había aplicado ungüento casero, porque el amistoso robot no podía enterarse que habían ignorado una orden tan simple y especifica como lo era no salir de la casa.

Uno frente al otro, envueltos cada uno en una sábana con estampado de tigre, mirándose a los ojos.

La luz tenue que se abría paso por las cortinas era azulada, casi grisácea; a su parecer, daba una dosis suficiente de privacidad para los jóvenes y se sentía complice de sus miradas sobrecargadas de ternura.

Con cien años reproduciéndose muy suave, encima el mueble donde habían dejado el plato con las galletas de la prima Rosa.

La piel de ambos aún se sentía fría y algo pegajosa, pero ninguno decía nada al respecto. "¿Quieres tomar un baño?, te prometo que no le diré a mi hermano que salimos sin permiso" o "rayos, seguramente el roboc ya nos tiene listo el sermón". En lugar de eso se quedaron mirando el rostro del otro, viéndose más pálidos y sonrojados. Como si se hubiesen encontrado a sí mismos, a medias, en otra persona.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada acerca de ese fenómeno inquietante; el de por qué pareciese que se enamoraban más en un cuatro a oscuras.

La quietud hipnótica se quebró cuando el mayor habló despacio.

—Vamos, ambos sabemos que no accedí a esto —dijo, rompiendo el contacto visual.

—Lo hiciste —contestó el otro, nervioso, casi de inmediato. Revolviendo la manta debajo de ellos con sus manos. Hiro alzó una ceja interrogante. —No te hagas el arrepentido, sé que tienes algo para mí. —Luego sonrió tímido, haciendo ruido a la vista del contrario.

—No sé de qué hablas —. Haciéndose el desentendido viró los ojos hacia la ventana, que hacía sonidos tenebrosos cada que el viento azotaba contra ella.

—Yo sé que sí. Anda, tú primero -habló emocionado, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Bien, seamos diplomáticos, en primera instancia no necesitamos regalarnos nada en las festividades, nos regalamos cosas casi todo el tiempo —, levantó un poco la voz, haciendo un gesto exagerado con las manos. —Además no sé si el presente que traje sea adecuado para una celebración como esta; para empezar ¿por qué regalamos cosas? Es el cumpleaños del niño Jesús, no el de toda la población católica...

Miguel rodó los ojos y le tomó la cara entre las manos, observó sus ojos oscuros quedarse mudos un instante antes de besarle superficialmente.

—Duh, cuando parloteas así, sacas a flote todo tu lado nerd. —Se burló a penas a unos centímetros del rostro del asiático.

Las mejillas de Hiro se encienden y lo vuelve a besar casi sin querer; Miguel deja salir un par de risas entre sus labios aprisionados por los del otro y se separan lentamente después del beso.

—No es cierto.

—Uy, tienes que escucharte cuando haces esa coasa con la R —y Hiro lo calla de nuevo, con cariño.

Esta vez las cartas con caligrafía cuidada y las coloridas cajas con moños mal atados se quedaron debajo de la cama, olvidadas hasta la mañana siguiente. Sí, ahí pertenecían; no debajo del árbol de navidad, ni dentro de una calceta roja (o verde o azul). Sino en el lugar menos convencional, extrañamente íntimo; estupendo para el par de sujetos raros que se encontraban sobre esta misma.

Los ojos de Hiro atraparon a los de Miguel, y a pesar de la poca iluminación, dieron a entender que cualquier cosa material estaba muy por debajo de los parámetros que fijaría para su próximo regalo en banales festivales posteriores.

El moreno levantó con suavidad sus comisuras. Realmente podía prever aquello con sorprendentes resultados positivos.


End file.
